Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on have been sought in the art, and research has been conducted for suitable semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using materials and structures that can be switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, such as resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase change random access memory (PRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), E-fuses, etcetera.